Unforgettable ReaderxLoki
by YumYumSushi123
Summary: Loki stalks into your already weirded out life after a bachalorette party. Rated M for future chapters. Pre-Avengers so far . . . Reader x Loki . . . Enjoy !
1. First Encounter

First chapter out of sixteen xDD these are all on my DeviantART: .com

* * *

You were walking down a dark alley at night when you first saw him, his sleek black hair and unforgettable smile. You had recently come from a bachelorette party and were somewhat tipsy, but that didn't stop your even drunker friends from stopping you from walking home alone when it was already so late, or early. Your friend's fiancé was extremely handsome and made you jealous of her, but after thinking of only hateful thoughts through most of your walk home you saw him, and he made you forget everything with one smile. Or what you thought was a smile. You were just about to walk out of the alley when your foot caught on the other and made to fall right into his chest, which felt quite firm, a good indication that he had decent muscles, maybe. The single thought of imagining this stranger without his shirt on instantly made you blush deeply, and you only blush more when you looked up to apologize and saw that perfect smile of his.

"Oh, uh . . . uhm," you stuttered, "Uh . . . H-Hi. I-I mean . . . Sorry 'b-bout that."

He still smiled, and replied; "I'll forgive you if you'd please step away from me."

Your face was almost as red as the Red Skull (don't ask how you knew about him) when you realized that you were still against his chest, "S-Sorry!" You stepped quickly back and around him, hurrying along your way home, not turning to look back at that mysterious, and very attractive, man.

You sighed in relief as you finally turned the corner to your house. You hadn't slowed down at all since your encounter with that man, and that was quite a few blocks away, and the sight of your home made you instantly slow down. "Thank the heavens I didn't come across that man again," You said under your breath, taking out your keys as you crossed your patio to your door, "and bless them if I never come across him again."

You unlocked the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind you as you kicked off your killer heels, literally, they were killing your feet. Sighing, thinking of how much of a liar you were, even to yourself. You truly wouldn't mind seeing him again, maybe even longer than just stumbling upon him. You went upstairs to your on-suite bathroom, applying make-up remover and washing it off, then stepping into the shower to remove the perfume and hairspray you sprayed on earlier.

It's been well over 20 minutes since you entered the shower, your eyes were closed and your hair was stringy. You breathed the heated, damp air deeply, enjoying the feeling of the water drumming against your body and streaming down to your feet. You felt like a tree, soaking in the fresh rain that kept you going through the week. You wished that someday, you could be like a tree; only concentrating on breathing and taking each day nice and slow, but you knew well that that day would never come, not with your boss throwing whatever work possible at you. And your work wasn't normal, all because you weren't normal. You were an experiment against your will, and you were forced to work with other, newer experiments. You gritted your teeth and clenched your fists, leaning forward to turn off the shower. Once out, you wrapped your towel around your body and took another to dry out your hair as much as possible before you brushed it out. Wiping a circle out in the fogged mirror you stared at yourself, wondering why men never seemed attracted to you. Sighing heavily, you brushed out your hair and braced yourself for the cold air just beyond the door. As soon as you swung the door open, you nearly had a heart attack. There, right there, on your bed, lounging across your bed was that mysterious man. Placing a hand on your chest you breathed deeply, trying to calm yourself. The man stared at you, half-smiling as he waited patiently for you to gather your nerves.

"W-What are you doing here?" you said exasperated after you finally gained some senses of what was occurring.

He simply shrugged, rolling over onto his back and entwining his hands behind his head, still half-smiling. "I have no idea who you are, but this is my house, and I would like you to leave, please." you said, glaring at him for lying on your bed.

He sighed contently, not moving, "Your door was unlocked so I took it as an open invitation."

You were about to lunge at him, but decided not to considering the fact you only had a towel to cover yourself, so you decided to continue your feeble attempts at getting him off your bed and out of your house. "Most people know better than to come into my house without an invitation, and as I recall I left you 10 blocks away from my house."

"10 blocks on my normal midnight stroll."

"Who the hell takes a 'stroll' around at midnight? And I have never ever seen you walk past my house before!"

"People who enjoy the silence of night, and I've decided to walk on a different route."

"More like you decided to stalk me."

He sat up, smirking and staring daringly at you, making you instantly look anywhere but his eyes. "I wouldn't dare stalk a fair maiden such as you. It is as I said a mere stroll and the convenience of an unlocked door."

He annoyed you, but you really didn't mind it, it was entertaining. Although you did act like he was your nemesis since the beginning of time. "Get out of my house," you growled, daring a glare straight into his eyes, his amazing eyes that made you hesitate on your attempt at looking angry.

"What if I don't?" He continued to smirk as he got off your bed and slowly walked up to you, stopping just a step away from being toe-to-toe, his eyes flashing down at your towel covered body for a brief second then resumed looking at your eyes daringly. "What would you do if I chose to stay here? You don't look like you're in the position to fight, well, unless you want to fight me in a more 'fun' way."

You blushed and stepped back, up against the wall. Of course he just had to point out your position, why wouldn't he have? You pointed it out to yourself as well. He stepped again, making you twitch and your nerves spike at the sudden closeness. He wasn't close enough that he could pin you against the wall without you kicking him where the sun don't shine, but he was close enough that you could almost feel his heated breath against your recently chilled skin. "P-Please leave," you said in a whisper, looking anywhere but him, "Or else you leave me no choice but to force you out."

"Ha," the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement, "Did I not just point out your disadvantage? Forcing me out of your house won't be as easy as you think."

He took another step forward, so close that both of your breaths heated what little space was between you and him. His hand lightly tugged playfully at the hem of your make-shift dress, as if he was tempting you to attack him so that he could make you see how easy it would be for him to bring you down. Or so that he had an excuse for whatever lewd things he was thinking about doing to you. You shut your eyes tightly as he leaned forward, his warm breath caressing your face. Your hands that were holding your towel in place tightened as you felt his face move slowly towards yours, and just as you braced yourself for his mouth to meet yours, his breath, his presence, his physical being, everything about him was gone except for the lingering memory of his heat.

That night you couldn't sleep. He haunted your dreams. It's as if when his breath washed across your face his being invaded your mind, leaving you drained of all feelings except for the need to feel his warmth again. You rolled over onto you side, keeping your soft blanket tight around you as you stared out your curtained window. A devastating thought shot through your soul like a .45 mm bullet from a magnum revolver, the kind you see in old western movies. You didn't even know who he was; all you had was the memory of his face. A mental picture that you swore to keep, even if it's been years since you encounter and you were married.


	2. Mr Tony Stark

** _ here's chapter two for all of you and it features Mr Stark in all his brilliance. I would have posted it earlier but I have no internet at home and the school's internet banned DeviantArt D inefineolsgn anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

A year has passed since you last saw him. The memory of him still haunted your dreams; he haunted them so much that you began losing too much sleep and could barely keep awake during your job. You couldn't help it; this wasn't common for you to think about a man like this so much, in fact up until you met him, you never thought of a specific man for more than a day. Never, and if it weren't for your best friend, you would still be wallowing in bed. The two of you promised that every Saturday night you both would go out to a bar trying to pick out a new man for you. Of course, you never exactly told her what had happen that night 4 days from now and a year ago, she just sort have guessed that it was a man problem. Today was Saturday and you were purposely moving sluggishly to finish your part-time job so that you wouldn't have to go out tonight. You just finished serving up your personal favourite Chai Latte to your best customer when your best friend Ali walked in with all of her short, dyed red hair glory.

"Hey, [insert name here]!" She said cheerful as usual, "You're done work now right?"

You look towards the counter at the center, back wall of the coffee shop. Sadly there wasn't a person in line at all. And ever sadder was that your co-worker noticed your friend who came to pick you up, "You can go ahead and take her, I'm pretty sure I can handle this huge lineup" Your co-worker gestured towards the invisible lineup.

"Great, thanks! See you next week!" Ali took your hand and led you out of the building that smelt so good.

She brought you to her car, unlocking and pushing you into the passenger seat, not taking any chances of you running away. Which is exactly what you did two weeks ago when Ali showed you what dress and heels you were going to wear before you entered the car, you literally high-tailed it out of there at the sight of those 6-inch heeled stripper boots. You have been questioning her sanity lately, but at least this time she picked something a bit more you; a sleek and sexy, long crimson red dress and black gladiator 5-inch heels. Sure the heels weren't a comfortable height but at least it was doable. At your house you got changed into the outfit, but then instantly wanted out. The V-neck ended at the bottom of your breasts, and the leg slit was almost past your panties. You would've changed into something more comfortable, but Ali stopped you, saying that you need to be more comfortable and a bit showier with the way you looked, even if you were some experiment. Ali knew about you being an experiment since she met you, and she has always been kind about it.

After arguing over make-up for an hour you were both finally at a very, very, expensive bar, but you and Ali had a considerable amount of money, so that made you feel a bit more in place here with all these rich celebrities. You had only just finished a Piña Colada when some man came up and placed his arm around your waist and ordered two more Piña Coladas for the two of you. "Down boy," You said, turning your head to face the man, only to realize it was none other than the famous Tony Stark, whom squeezed your side in response, smirking.

You felt your cheeks heat up, never have you had a famous celebrity pay attention to you. You didn't know what to say, you just stared at him bewildered. He looked at you curiously, "Unless you didn't want another Piña Colada? In which case I could always get you a different drink, if that is what you want."

Your mouth gaped open, until you realized you were being questioned, "U-Uh . . . I-I'm fine with just a Piña Colada." You stammered, blushing from embarrassment.

"Very well," He said nodding, as the bartender placed two glasses of coconut goodness in front of the both of you. Tony handed you your drink and took his in hand, guiding you by the waist towards a vacant table near a fancy aquarium with exotic fish.

You couldn't help but to look around for Ali as you were being guided, but sadly you noticed her too busy flirting with a group of guys than to say you from complete embarrassment. Once seated you began to stared, at those interesting fish, taking timid sips from your glass, hoping that Mr. Stark wouldn't bother you anymore than he already had. Sadly the silence didn't last long. "Do you have something against introductions?" He inquired, drinking from his already almost empty glass.

"W-What?" You said, jolting from your deep-sea fish watching, "O-oh, I'm sorry I'm [First Name] [Last name]."

You stretched out your hand and he did likewise, "I'm figuring you already know who I am but I'll tell you anyways, I'm Tony Stark."

"It's nice to meet you in person, Mr. Stark."

He nods and you both return to your silence. You continued to sip your drink slowly, staring at those curious fish. You flinched when you heard Tony talk, thinking he was talking to you and you weren't paying attention, but you realized he was talking to some waiter about getting him another drink. The waiter left and Tony turned back to you, the look of another question he was about to ask was profoundly visible. He leaned slightly towards you and gestured towards Ali, "Is she you friend, or . . .?"

"N-No, she's just my friend." You said, nervously taking another sip from your drink, "She forced me to come with her here."

He nodded again, "Well, she did try to come over here to talk to you but then realized you were preoccupied with drooling those delicious looking fish and turned back to go talk to those men."

"D-Delicious looking fish?" You were moderately offended, "Drooling?"

You crossed your arms and turned to stare at the fish again, pouting. Yes you thought your pouting wasn't attractive, but that was what you wanted, to get away from Tony. Besides, fish were friends, not food. Unless they were raised on a fish farm, then they were food. "Well, I wouldn't say drooling, but . . ." He said from his seat behind you, and, although you could easily see him through the reflection on the aquarium, you could just imagine him shrugging, and that was what he did.

"Are you going to finish that?" He said, nodding his head to your drink that was set on the table beside you.

"Yes I am going to finish that," you snapped, not really mad, but just trying to make him stop trying to make small talk with you, "Why wouldn't I?"

You grabbed your drink into your hand, taking a long, slow sip. "At the rate your drinking, I would say I'd finish this drink," He said taking a sip from the glass the waiter just handed him, "and possibly another."

"And since when did we decide to play a drinking game?" You said, taking another sip.

He shrugged again. "It could be a drinking game," His eyebrow rose, "If you want."

You scoffed, sipping your Piña Colada, until, suddenly and randomly several small shot glasses of vodka made its way to your table. "For the lady," the waiter said placing it in front of you. The sight of the glass made you glare at Tony, but he rose up his hands in defence, "I believe it's from one of the guys from your friend's group, but if you don't want it I'll gladly take it from you."

Just as his hand went for the shot glass you quickly reached out and grabbed the small cup in your hand. "I can take a shot any day," You muttered bringing the rim to you lips, leaning you head back as you dumped the whole glass in your mouth. You cringed as you swallow back the liquid. Tony watched you intently with his fingers entwined. You swallowed back another glass, not wanting another, but not wanting to go back on your word either. Now that you thought about it, downing another glass, Tony looked as if he were just waiting for you to give up.

I'll never give up, you though confidently; happy you hadn't yet spat out the alcohol.

To your surprise, and Tony's, you manage to swallow another with great difficulty. You drank four shots, three remained, but you couldn't drink anymore. "Here," you with a slight slur as you gestured to the remainder of shots, "I can't drink anymore."

"Lightweight," He muttered, or what you thought he muttered, as he took a glass and drank it down effortlessly.

Although you knew you always were a lightweight you couldn't help but feel insulted. Maybe it was the alcohol making you think that you didn't want him to think lowly of you, maybe it wasn't, hard to tell.

Just as Tony finished the rest of the drinks, a man who seemed like he drank well over his limit stumbled over to the two of you. You recognised him from the group that had been with Ali, wherever she may be now. He slammed his fists on the table, making you jump. "The drinks were for the girl," he growled to Tony, barely understandable with his slurred voice.

"I am sorry, but the girl had given the rest to me," Tony said quite calmly, "and I can't simply say no to a lady."

The drunken man roughly grabbed your arm and pulled you out of your chair with a sweaty hand, causing you to stumble into him. "Ow, hey watch it!" You snapped, trying to push away from him after regaining your balance, only to have him wrap his arm around your waist.

"Now if you'd excuse me," He man slurred, trying to tug you along as he made his way to the exit, "This lady and I have some important business to attend to."

You scoffed as he winked at you, not wanting to fight back and make a scene as you tried to desperately escape. At this point Tony was standing up, and followed the drunken man, with a look on his face that said he was going to hurt the man if he didn't let you go. "Sir," Tony said, gripping the man's shoulder tightly, stopping him in his tracks, "encase you haven't noticed yet, that lady doesn't want to join you in whatever business you mean to do so I will first ask you kindly to let her go."

Tony had a firm look on his face as the man, pulling you along, turned to face him. "And what if I choose to not let go of her?"

"Then I'm afraid drastic times call for drastic measures." Tony said simply.

The man let you go, but sneered at Tony. Clearly this was going to get ugly, and if it weren't for the bartender telling them to take it outside, this fancy bar wouldn't look so fancy anymore. The drunkard turned and walked out of the building, placing a smack on your butt as he walked past you. Grumbling, rubbing the spot with your left hand, you stretched out your other to Tony. "Thank you," you said, "for stopping that guy."

He shook your hand, "Although I'm sure you would've beaten him up when you were out of this place, you're welcome."

You looked at him, faking a puzzled look as you asked "What do you mean?"

"It was written all over your face" He smirked as you looked at him surprised, how could he read you so easily having only just met? But then again, you did have a few drinks.

"Unless you plan on staying here and waiting for that guy to come back," Tony said, glancing at a luminescent clock by the bar, "You would care to join me in returning to my home?"

"Oh, I really don't think . . ." You said but were interrupted by Tony lightly grabbing your hand and forcing you to tag along.


	3. Propositions

**SECRETS UNVEILED~! :3 Short chapter but I have brought you chapter three which is still with Tony . . . But I promise you that Loki is in the forth chapter which I am presently writing. **  
**Enjoy~**

* * *

Tony's house was slick and modern. His bar was even more impressive. He sat you on a very comfy bar stool, and asked what you wanted to drink. You politely turned him down, saying you had enough drinks for the night. He nodded, either agreeing that you had enough, or confirming the fact that you were a lightweight. It was hard to tell which was which, but it didn't matter, at least he offered you a place to stay for the night. When he sat you on the bar stool you instantly took off your heels and began massaging your sore feet, hoping beyond hope that you wouldn't be forced to wear another pair of heels for at least two weeks. Tony sat beside you, sipping on a martini and staring at you intently. "Tell me a little about you," he said between sips.

"U-uh, um, well," you didn't know what to tell him. You could tell him straight off that you were some freak experiment and didn't know what abilities you had, or you could tell him that you were a girl you work at a college coffee house and lived in the suburbs. Either one worked, only one could make him freak out and kick you out of his house, and the other one made you seem completely harmless. You went with the harmless one. "Well, I work at a college coffee house, and I own a 4 bedroom house in the suburbs."

"Four bedrooms seems a little much for someone who lives alone, and when I meant about you I meant whether or not you knew who you were, not whether or not you work at a college coffee house and your favourite drink there is the chai latte."

You gave him a dumbfounded looked. How could he have known so much about you when you have only just met? "H-How . . ." Your mouth gapped open and close like a fish thrown onto land by rocking waves.

"I know a lot of things most people don't know, most information was from sitting around with no events or anything to go to. Did you know that the government has kept a secret satellite on you for the past 4 years since your incident at that park? It's in real time video too."

A satellite that was watching you, in real time! The information flooding from this man's mouth was unbelievable. He even knew about that time in the park! "U-uh . . ." you felt extremely uneasy by his knowledge, "M-maybe I should go home."

"I don't see why. If you can't tell I'm perfectly fine with what you are, whatever you are anyways. You know they never really knew what they were doing with you in the first place? It's really ludicrous when you think about it, them mixing in mysterious and random chemicals and DNA into you. Truly unbelievable, but, then again, if it weren't for those experiments you wouldn't be here with me and my preposition."

You were lost in all of this new and old information. The scientists didn't know what they were doing? You felt broken knowing this and it was as if you were just practice. Practice for the torture of many others, being the first made. You were too busy soaking in this information that you didn't hear him mentioning that he had a preposition until after everything fell into place.

"What's this preposition?"


	4. Doughnuts

**LOKI IS BACK~! A year and a month-ish has passed since you have saw him but then one coincidental need for doughnuts by Tony you have met Loki again, and this time you finally know his name. **  
** _ I wrote this up right after I posted the last two so . . . sorry if I wasn't what you were expecting xP and don't worry you **will** get some Loki action right away.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A month has passed since you agreed to work for Tony, and it has been one eventful month. Whether it was stopping him from chasing skirts or getting him out of a bar, Tony had been a handful. It was almost like babysitting a spoiled child, only much older, and much more spoiled. But at least the work distracted you from the man that still haunted your dreams. It has been a good year or so since you saw him, and it has been only a few hours since he has invaded your dreams. Why was he so unforgettable? You thought, leaving against the wall in the hall you were told to wait for Tony in, deep in thought for once again that man has appeared within your subconscious, the only difference was that that dream had felt so real and looked so vivid it was painful. Even just thinking back to it sent a throb to your brain, and the thought of him made your chest feel heavy as if something was smothering your heart.

"Ah, [name], there you are," You jumped at the sound of Tony speaking right beside you, having somehow made it to you without you noticing "You have those papers I asked for, right?"

"Yes sir," you said, patting the portfolio in your hands as the two of you began walking down the hall. You had no idea where you were going so you let Tony lead, which is what he would've done even if you had known.

"Perfect," He clasped his hands and rubbed them together, "If you could please hand them here."

"Of course," You handed him the folder, curious to what they were.

Earlier Tony had called you, informing you that he had left some important files at his home and told you to go get them and he made you promise to not read what was inside. Whatever this was, it apparently involved the government. He flipped through the file, and nodded to himself. You guessed he nodded because everything was there and right where he left it, or something along the lines. We passed several doors with important looking names, and it wasn't a few more doors later that we came to a stop.

"[name], I'm feeling a little peckish, mind going to go get me a doughnut?" Tony said, turning his head to stare at you.

"O-oh, um, ok sir," you said curious at the sudden need for a snack.

"Wait for me at the front desk when you come back," he said then added, "I shouldn't be too long."

He continued walking down the hall, leaving you standing there dazed. Glazed, you thought instantly, I could really go for a glazed doughnut.

You were driving along the road, unaware of where you were going, but for some reason your hands knew exactly where you were going. As you zoomed down the roads you finally pulled over to one of those famous doughnut shops. You instinctively got out of your car and locked the doors as you walked up to the sidewalk. But then something caught your attention. A dark figure lurked in the alley just one small building down. You were contemplating whether or not you should check it out. You stood there hesitant as people walked passed you, staring at you like you were crazy. You took a deep breath and finalized your decision; you were going to go see who was there. Clearly no one else noticed the figure but you, so maybe it was meant for you. You felt your heart tug at itself as you stepped closer to the alley, you felt like you were going to collapse within yourself before you made it to the alley so you concentrated on matching your breath with your footsteps. A chill ran through your spine and your stomach practically twisted within you as you stepped into the shade of the alley, but you kept walking, despite the feelings that were telling you to leave. You swallow loudly was you went in deeper, passing a closed garbage bin to where you believed to have seen a figure before, but it was gone.

Heaving a sigh, you fisted your hands and placed them on your hips. Dragged into a disgusting by paranoia, how lame. You turned to walk away, only to walk right into some person you didn't know that had snuck up behind you. "O-oh, I-I'm sorry . . ." You said looking up to the victim of your klutziness, then gasped stepping back from that smile that haunted your every sleeping second.

"That's the second time you've done that to me," the man smirked, and then added, "You owe me."

"S-Sorry," You said, still staring at him with wide eyes as if you couldn't believe your eyes, "I-I do that to a lot of people."

His smirked enchanted you as it widened, "More talkative I see, as far as I recall you were threatening to throw me out of my house a year ago."

You were lost for words, how could you possibly reply to that? He chuckled at your silence, "Clearly not as talkative as I have thought."

You began stammering, trying to say something but were completely brain dead. His hand came up and grabbed your chin, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip. His eyes that stared down at you were unbelievable and just staring into them your face heated up. "So cute," he whispered, clearly enjoying your reaction, "for a human," he added making you blink.

"What, do you mean, for a human?" you whispered just as quietly.

"Have you not yet noticed I am not from this world?" you couldn't help but stare at his lips as he talked, "I am Loki, the god of mischief from a place far from here."

A god? You opened your mouth to say something, but closed it realizing you had nothing to say. For some reason you had a weird habit of coming across people who were completely different from others, take Tony for example; he is Iron Man. Loki took a step forward, bringing his face closer to yours, and if you hadn't instinctively stepped back you were sure his lips would have been attached to yours. He stepped back; his previously amused face had melted into a scowl. He clearly wasn't impressed that you had once again stopped him from doing what he wanted, even if the last time he was the one that had left. Tony, you instantly thought, quickly swinging up your arm to look at your watch before realizing you were gone much longer than Tony expected you to be gone. "I-I'm sorry, I-I really have to go." You shuffled passed Loki, trying your best to not look back.

You stood in the now much longer line-up in the doughnut shop, people who were either on coffee break, or were getting off work, were lined up to get their coffees and muffins. It took a couple more minutes until you made it to the cashier. You didn't mind it taking longer than it should have, but Tony wouldn't. You just wanted to be in here longer to make sure Loki wasn't out there when you left. The thought of him sent a twang through your heart, making you decide it was best that you didn't think of him. You ordered a dozen doughnuts, 4 were chocolate glazed, 4 were the simple glazed ones, and the other 4 were chocolate dipped. 12 doughnuts seemed a lot for just two people, but one of those people is Tony, so you figured none would go to waste. Taking the box of doughnuts and placing them in the passenger seat of your car, you grabbed a napkin and took that glazed doughnut you thought you wanted earlier, but now you really didn't feel like eating it, even though you ate it anyways. You were quite happy to be on the road back to where you left Tony, hoping that he wasn't too angry about you being gone for well over half an hour.


	5. Pain

**Congratulations me~ I have made it to chapter five an almost done chapter six. This is the longest I've actually stuck to one story _ **  
**I had no idea what to put for the preview image other than a doughnut . . . So enjoy the doughnut~!**  
**I hope I'm not making Tony too childish, but I always think of him as a little brat xP I was planning on maybe throwing in some temporary Tony romance but I like him and Pepper as a couple waaay too much o3o Soooo . . . Enjoy this chapter for an intense chapter is next~~!**

**I know I promised some Loki action, but not yet . . . very, very soon . . . xP**

* * *

You could tell Tony was angry, although he hid it. You grew to know him well enough to know when he was pretending to be happy in this past month. You wondered how Pepper could handle a man that was so childish. You figured that she just had her ways. The two of you were sitting on a bench just outside of the building you had left him in the hunt for doughnuts. You had only eaten the one glazed doughnut, Tony had about three. You couldn't eat anymore, not after that encounter with Loki. You couldn't stop thinking about him. It made you feel sick, but in a way you enjoyed it. You wanted to see him again. You just hoped that you wouldn't find him on your bed again. Your cheeks flushed slightly at the remembrance of that night. The last time you saw him. You reached for the box of doughnuts and grabbed whichever one your hand touched first and began stuffing it in your mouth, trying to distract yourself. "You know I was planning on eating that one," Tony said pointing to the last chocolate dipped doughnut in your mouth.

"Yes, well, I got to it first." You said after swallowing the mouthful you had.

"You know I was planning on telling you why I came here, but now I don't think I will."

"Why did you come here?"

"Nope, too late"

You sighed frustrated, and then finished the doughnut. "Fine, I'll just leave."

"Fine."

"Fine."

You stood up and headed for your car. Once inside the car you sighed, not knowing if you should leave Tony there on the bench with the rest of the doughnuts. Shaking your head you started your car and left.

Once you pulled up in your driveway you began to freak out. What if Loki just happened to be inside your house again? Certainly he wouldn't be too happy with the way you left him in the alley. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, you exited your car and walked up the front door. Taking out your keys and unlocking the door, you took another deep breath, trying to calm your loudly thumping heart. You stepped into the foyer, and glad that so far, no signs on anyone being in here were visible. Placing your keys in a small bowl on a small table you continued to walk forward, glancing through the arch leading to your living room. Still nothing, but that didn't calm your heart. You didn't know whether or not no one is here is getting your hopes up, or you were scared that someone was here.

After checking the kitchen, dining room, and basement you have finally plucked up the courage to check upstairs. Your heart pounded loudly in your ears, each beat matching each of you steps. By the time you've reached the doors to your bedroom you felt like you were going to throw up. With a shaking hand you slowly opened the French doors. You peered through the expanding crack between the doors, and sighed in relief, and in pain, over the fact that no one was there. You walked over to your bed sat down, trying to piece together your feelings. You could say that you were happy no one was here, but thinking that you were made a streak of pain rip across your heart. Sighing deeply you stood, walking back down the stairs and to your kitchen. You didn't know exactly what you were doing, but you were definitely trying to keep yourself busy. You opened, and then slammed shut various cabinet doors, trying to find that delicious chocolate cake Pepper forced you to take. After going through all of the cabinets you growled, trying to remember where you put it. Then, as if a light bulb had decided to light itself above your head, you remembered it was in the fridge. You threw open the door, the contents on the door shelves jingling against each other. You shifted through the eggs and jugs of milk and juices to the back where you hid the cake from yourself. You placed the cake on the counter, and then shifted the contents of the fridge back to where they were. You allowed the door of the fridge shut itself as you stared at the cake on the counter.

You were thinking whether or not you should eat the rest of the cake, which was a good third, or if you should take only one slice, when a knock at the door startled you out of your mind. You hurried to the door, not sure if you were expecting someone. Looking through the peep hole you saw your neighbour, a short woman with messy blond hair and brown eyes. She was probably with her daughter who was in Girl Scouts. They constantly came to your house to sell you cookies, and you normally bought a box or two and gave them away to whomever. Opening your already unlocked door, you smiled as cheerfully as you could fake. "Hello," you said, looking at the little girl smiling brightly at you in a Girl Scout uniform and holding a box of delicious looking chocolate covered coconut shavings.

"Hi!" She said cheery, "Wanna buy a box of chocolate covered coconut? I also have some boxes of those cookies you always get."

Her mother smiled, but stared at you with a hint of worry. You told the girl you wanted two boxes of both. After paying the little girl her mother sent her off, then looked at you pursing her thin lips. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." She asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine." You said, not knowing that you looked pale. But now that you thought about it, you were feeling a little dizzy.

"Well, If you need anything feel free to call me," the mother said, looking over to make sure her daughter was doing okay before handing you a business card with her name and number on it.

Apparently she was a nurse. You nodded and thanked her, saying that if any was wrong you'd call her. Once the lady left you shut the door, and although you acknowledged the fact that you should lock your door, you didn't.

Back in the kitchen, you placed the boxes on the counter near the door. You stared back at the cake. You swore that it was staring right back at you, but then you realized that something, or someone, was staring at you. You looked out all of your kitchen windows and saw that no one was staring at you from there, so you turned around, looking all over your kitchen and dining room but found no one that could possibly be spying on you. Returning to the kitchen you pulled out a cake knife, setting it beside the cake. You opened the cupboard containing your plates. You reached to the top shelf, where you kept your favourite plates. You had to pull out a stool before you could reach the plates, and just as you were pulling out a plate an unbelievable pain ripped through your entire body, making you fall backwards off of the stool. The plates fell with you, and all you could remember was pain searing the back of your head and throughout your body as darkness overcame you.


	6. Nightmare

**CHAPTER SIIIIX~!**

**Enjoy~ I really have nothing to say except I'm going to go get ice cream *v* **

**P.S. I didn't know how to describe Hawkeye's hair colour so if you disagree that he is a blonde just know that for me there are light blondes and dark blondes XDD I'm sure his hair is dark blonde x3x anyways . . .**

* * *

You were walking through a field. It was the most beautiful place you have ever seen. The grass was a perfect lush green, and the sky was a rich blue with only a few tuffs of pure white clouds roaming high above. Throughout the grass were flowers, some purples, others pinks and whites. You felt so happy and a peace here. Turning around the spot you were standing on, basking in the warmth of the sun, you noticed a stream. It was a pale blue, and looked so clear. It sparkled in the sunlight as you walked towards it, your feet guiding you as if they knew this path all too well. You stopped at the water's edge, toes stretching in the mud, and you stared at the water, wondering whether or not there were any fish. You were about to crouch to get a closer look at the water when you noticed, a couple meters away, was something. It glinted in the sunlight. You wanted to move closer, but your feet wouldn't move. You grunted, forcing your feet out of the mud and towards whatever it was in the grass.

Your breath got caught in your throat when you noticed that, in the grass, was a man. His body was covered in some flesh-looking globs. The man was on his stomach, you noticed that he had a custom quiver on his back. You had no idea who he was so you bent down beside him to get a better look. He had short blond hair. You didn't want to touch him, move him, or anything, not with those weird globs on him. You stood, turned, and then ran. You ran until you were certain you were as far from him as possible. Gasping for breath you came across some ruins of an old stone house. Somehow you knew it was a house, even though it was only a few stone bricks sitting around in strange patterns. You stepped into the remains of the house, looking at every stone pattern, guessing which room was what. You were nearing the back of the house where there was a pile of stone that seemed out of place. Stepping closer to the pile a sickening smell filled your nose, but for some reason it didn't make you want to throw up, it made you want to laugh.

You noticed, walking around the pile, that the same red substance was visible between the cracks of each stone. You stopped instantly, glancing at the bottom of the pile, where you noticed something that made you feel giddy inside. A hand and it appear to still be attached to the arm, but whether or not the arm was attached to the body was hard to say. You didn't want to investigate his anymore, so you turned, facing a dark hill. You didn't want to walk up that hill, just looking at it didn't seem right. It was as if it was hiding something horrid. But your feet disagreed with your will, and, like they were punishing you for allowing your curiosity by the water, they forced you up the hill.

Once at the top of the hill you gasped. The sky had turned dark red, the clouds became black as coal, and the fields, the fields became scattered with skeletons. Your feet continued to walk you forward; each step was the crunch of a bone. As you walked you saw various faces, some of your neighbours, your friends, your co-workers, and then you noticed Tony. He was in his suit and appeared unmoving, beside him was Pepper. You cringed and looked away, disgusted with yourself and how happy you felt at the sight of so much destruction. Up ahead you saw the peaks of dark foreboding mountains, and you noticed something odd about them, you couldn't tell what from this far. You continued to squint at the mountains until you noticed something bright in the corner of you eye. Not far from here was a man, he looked a little big for a normal human, but he still looked human. He was dressed in a ridiculous outfit of blue, red, and white. Beside him, on his arm, was a shield, it was in a circle and had the same colours as his outfit, it also had a star in the center.

You shook your head, trying to not look at all the carnage, you even tried to close your eyes but they refused to be shut. On the other side of you, the opposite from the brightly coloured man, was a woman, with bright red hair. You began to wonder why these people were so much more vibrant and out of place in this wasteland. You knew you didn't know them, but something inside told you that you did.

Your feet stopped moving near the foot of the mountain, and there, at your feet, was a man with long wavy hair. Well, you at least thought it was a man, but mostly by his bulk figure. You couldn't see his face, but then again that didn't surprise you, you didn't see anyone's face. The man wore a red cape, and some armour underneath. He didn't seem that special, and you didn't really feel anything while staring at him. You felt empty, with a few flames of rejoice and sadness. The sound of food steps on gravel coming from a few feet in front of you made you look up. There you saw him, Loki, walking solemnly towards you. Suddenly all bodies, all mountains and fields of skeletons, everything but you and him disappeared and left you in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of darkness.

Loki stopped beside you, looking away. You didn't understand. You were about to reach out for him but then, when you reached out your hand, you noticed that it was covered in some grotesque flesh. It was covering your entire arm, and, when you looked at your other you found that it too was covered in the same substance. A rushing wind blew around you, tormented screams echoing in the darkness. You were alone. A pain racked your body, causing you to cough up blood.


	7. Cakes

**I'm sorry this is a horrible chapter TT_TT I failed to capture Loki's Lokiness :/ am now suffering extreme writer's block although I refuse to stop writing x_x I should start drawing now |x**

**I wish I had a cake like that ._.**

* * *

You awoke with a startle on you soft and comfortable bed, unaware of how you managed to get there. You sat up, a pain throbbing in the depths of your skull. Throwing off your covers you realized you were still wearing the clothes from earlier. Your digital clock on your end table read 10:23pm in its glow. Looking around you noticed nothing really changed in the hours you had been asleep. You quickly got to your feet, tired of your headache and desperate to get those nightmares out of your mind, and headed to your bathroom where you grabbed a bottle of Advil, taking it with you as you went downstairs to your kitchen. Halfway down the stairs you slowed, hearing noises from the T.V. in your living room. You don't recall leaving it on, so it was a little odd. Setting the bottle of Advil on the bottom step as quietly as you could you stepped lightly towards the living room.  
To your surprise was the so-called god of mischief sitting on your couch, surfing through the channels on your T.V. and eating your cake. YOUR cake. You walked up behind him, crossing your arms and readying your pout look before you brought his attention to you. "Y'know I i_was_/i planning on eating that."  
He turned his head, smirking at you, "You seemed a little busy so I decided to help myself."  
You shook your head, wondering how he got into your house, but then you remember you left the door unlock, again. "You humans are quite entertaining, especially on this viewing screen," he said, flicking from one channel to another.  
You shook your head and went back to grab the bottle of Advil, then went to the kitchen to find that only your stool remained in the spot you left it, although you were pretty sure you fell and took the plates with you. Opening the cupboard you found that you hadn't made the plates fall at all, and that they were perfectly fine. You pursed your lips at this, had you been hallucinating? It seemed almost impossible that you were just imagining the plates crashing around you; it seemed so real, so vivid, but then again, that entire dream was vivid and real. You took a glass cup from the cupboard and filled it with cool water, and then you placed a pill on the tip of your tongue and took a big swig of the water to swallow it all down. "I did leave you a piece of that cake in the fridge, encase you were wondering," Loki said, walking into the kitchen with a plate full of crumbs.  
"How kind of you," you said sarcastically, opening the fridge to find said cake.  
"At least I cleaned up your mess."  
"What mess?" you asked, emerging from the fridge with the piece of cake.  
"That blood of yours, it was pooling all around you. I could've left it but, I decided to sympathize for you and your state."  
Loki walked out of the room after placing his plate on the counter. You took a fork and walked out to the living room to eat your cake, confused over the whole blood thing. You definitely don't recall any blood, and if there was blood would you be covered in it? Or had Loki done the honours of cleaning you up too? You twitched in annoyance at the last thought. If he had you were certain that you were either going to punch him, or something else that was convenient enough. "So I'm going to take a wild guess as say that you came through the front door which I left unlocked, even though I knew I should've locked it?"  
He nodded slightly, continuing to surf the channels.

After you had finished your cake and returned the plate to the kitchen you decided to question the god. "How are you a god? You seem a little to, hmmm . . . wimpy."  
You could instantly tell that he was annoyed, he practically radiated anger, although he did refuse to answer your question, probably a sign that he was trying to keep his temper stable to a certain degree. "Fine then," you said with a huff, "why are you here?"  
"Because I plan to take over this puny world," he said tiredly, as if he discussed this one too many times.  
"What about me? Why are you here with me? Why do you always come to me?" The questions flew out of your mouth before you realized what you were asking.  
"You're important to my plan, which is why I am here; to make sure you don't die before you're ready to learn of my plan. And the third question, well, you just learnt why."  
"How am I important to your plans?" You were interested, had it something to do with those experiments preformed on you earlier? Or did he just need you to be an icon for human slavery?  
"Have you no idea what those scientists did to you before they killed themselves?"  
You stared at Loki blankly, you did know they did something to you, but you weren't sure what they did to you. The T.V. blinked off as Loki stood, glancing at you before heading towards the front door. You followed, stopping at the door and watched as he walked out. He turned just before he stepped off of the patio, "You will find out."  
He smirked almost demonically before turning and leaving. You leaned against the door frame, i_Some god._/i


	8. Iron Mew

**Okay~! Chapter Eight! finally getting some where with the story line _ I got Iron Mew from Tumblr, so I don't really know if it's on here already . . . but if it is I'll remove it ._. anyways, enjoy~!**  
**The cat that Tony asks for is going to be apart of the story . . . just so that I have something to call Iron Mew _ lul~!**

* * *

After that night you only managed to get in a couple uninterrupted hours of sleep, and when you awoke in the morning you felt horribly sick and were planning on calling in a sick day, but then you received an important call from Pepper. She stated that Tony had something important to tell you and that you already a full page of whatever odd job stuff Tony wanted you to do/get. After the call you dragged yourself out of bed, and stared at yourself in the mirror of your bathroom for a good five minutes before getting through your morning routines. When you were changing from your pyjamas you noticed something that almost completely freaked you out. Not only did you notice how extremely pale you looked, but you also noticed that, on your left side, underneath your ribs was something red. It was under your skin and you were pretty sure you couldn't feel it, but when you looked at it you noticed that is wiggled and squirmed, and when you put your hand on it you could feel it pulse before it moved incredibly fast and disappeared. When it disappeared you were pretty sure you felt it, and you were sure it moved like a worm; contracting then expanding. Now you were pretty sure you shouldn't go to work and if it weren't for a second call from Pepper informing you that you got another sticky note of things to get for Tony that he forgot to formally write in the list mentioned in the first call. You sighed, as you finished getting dressed in your pinstripe slacks, grey flats, and white blouse, you headed downstairs. Out of curiosity you looked around the ground floor of your house for any signs of Loki. Luckily he wasn't around. Just before you were about to leave you grabbed two boxes of the Girl Scout cookies and chocolate covered coconut shavings. As soon as you locked the door you very concerned nurse neighbour walked on over to you. Although it did take a while you managed to shake off the worrier you managed to get into your car and on your way to work.

Half an hour later you were stuck in morning traffic, regretting not waking up earlier to beat the traffic. You were behind a tan sedan that seemed out of date with a licence plate from somewhere else. The driver for some reason began to irritate you unbelievably, which was odd for you; you normally were able to keep your calm during times like these, but right now you were just emanating anger. A pain rose deep from your body, you couldn't quite place where the pain was coming from but you certainly felt it. You closed your eyes for a moment, cringing from the pain, but then you heard a scream. Your eyes flew open, and you gasped at what you saw; the tan sedan that was in your way was now suspended eight feet in the air by that same fleshy substance you saw from within your dreams.  
Your hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as you stared petrified at the scene in front of you. Your breaths came out slowly and ragged, but although your breath was slow your heart was beating so quickly you thought it would burst. People ran this way and that, pressing up against the wall of buildings which that the gooey thing in front of them didn't touch. Everyone was horrified. Sirens screeched closer and closer, until, suddenly, a knock at your car's window made you jump a good few inches out of your seat. A police officer was standing at your window, looking down at you with authority. You allowed your window you slide down all the way.  
"Miss," the officer said when your window was down, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
"I can't," you said, your voice quivering, "I'm going to be late for work."  
"I am aware of that ma'am, but I'm afraid I'll have to delay . . . Ma'am are you alright?" He squinted at you, straight into your eyes.  
"I'm quite fine, officer, why?"  
"Your eyes . . . They're a bright red."  
"They are?" You looked over at your rear-view mirror and gasped, your eyes practically glowed red.  
You shook your head in disbelief, and turned back to the officer "I have to go; my boss wouldn't want me late."  
You heard the officer say something to you, but you weren't sure what because by the time you were aware he was talking you had rolled up your window. By now all the cars that were lined up ahead had already left, and the gooey red thing above left an archway large enough for you to pass through. You began to drive slowly under the thing and when you were certain that it wouldn't drop that sedan on top of you, you sped up to the maximum speed limit and finally continued on your way to work, continuously checking your eyes as the red in them faded quickly.

Pepper was waiting for you past the front doors of the building, clearly stressed even though it was only the morning. As you walked in she instantly went to you, pushing a piece of paper covered in sticky notes. "Don't you ever pick up your phone?" she huffed frustrated, "Where have you been?"  
"Sorry, got, er, delayed." You said looking down at the notes.  
Just as Pepper was about to say something else Tony walked over to you, sticking a note on your forehead and patting your head, "Be sure you get everything, okay? Pepper and I have to go somewhere right away."  
The two walked past you and headed out the door. You sighed, walking to a chair and pulling off the note on your forehead. Once seated you set the paper on your lap, sticking the note that was on your forehead to the one spot where there wasn't anything stuck to yet. The notes varied from some useless things to the completely useless things. One note, stuck randomly amongst the others, read: 'Get a kitten' and was underlined multiple times. iWhy the hell did he need a kitten?/i you thought as you looked at another that read: 'Get a dog', and, although it was underlined only once, made you wonder what his intentions were.

You had just finished all of the sticky notes, which were now piled nicely on top of each other beside you, three police officers walked into the room. You could tell they were here for you because amongst them was that same officer that knocked on your window while you were stuck in traffic. With him was a female officer who looked like she had been working as an officer for years on end and another male officer who had greying hair and a face that was too small for his large head, or it was his head that was too large for his face, kind of hard to tell. They surrounded you as if you were an escape serial killer, the hands poised at their sides, waiting for you to make a move so that they could shoot you. "Is there a problem officer?" You said to the greying man, trying your best to not look at his odd face.  
"I was told that you drove away from this police officer," he gestured to the other man, "when he was trying to question you about that unidentified . . . thing . . . that had imprisoned a tan sedan. Witnesses say that you were there when it occurred, if so, then would you care to inform us of what had happened?"  
They were suspecting you, or so said that little voice deep within your mind. The thought formed a pit in your stomach and tightened your throat, and your palms began to feel sweaty. You couldn't have possibly done that, right? You began to stammer as you responded the officer, "I was there, but, officer, it would be impossible for me to do that, I'm just an oddjobber for Mr. Stark. I-I really don't see how that could be the fault of me, I was just sitting there and I closed my eyes for a minute to calm myself down, 'cause, y'know, rush hour is irritating right? So I closed my eyes for a minute and when I opened them, the sedan in front of me was gone a-and when I looked up it was suspended in whatever that glob was."  
The words flew out of your mouth at high speeds, tumbling over each other, making the officers look at you suspiciously. "Ma'am we only asked what had occurred, not whether or not you did it."  
You swore your face was as red as a tomato when you realized this. i_Nice way to not look guilty_,/i you thought sarcastically at yourself as the group of officers huddled around each other, probably discussing your possibility of being guilty, with your luck anyways. The group turned back to you, the lady asking you to stand, as the greying male glared at you suspiciously, "Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to come with us."


	9. Boyfriend

**Okay~! This is the product of all those positive and helpful comments from chapter seven :,D I had so much fun writing this one too~! This is a turning point for the story xD just so you know. **  
**I suggest listening to Trophy Scars Alphabet, Alphabets album so I had listened to it whilst writing this chapter. :3 **  
**Enjoy~!**

**I forgot to mention that Loki didn't necessarily disappear, he left through your back door while you were coughing . . . XD**

* * *

_Crap_, you thought as the police officers forced you to sit and wait in the lobby of one of their stations as they got search warrants, _Doesn't it take time to get search warrants? Did they have to make me wait here instead of heading straight home? Am I that suspicious? Will they talk to Tony? Will I lose my job? Tony pays me enough that I don't have to get multiple jobs and I really don't want to lose this job. I don't want to spend any time in jail. Why me?_  
Worry and doubt flooded your insides, you'd rather die than be here right now. The rock of despair turned into a brick when the police officers returned with a search warrant that was probably only approved because of how suspicious you were. And to make things worse the officer that was at your car window during the incident informed you that he was going to question your boss and that there turned your brick of despair into a bucket.

Now you were left with the greying officer and the lady officer that had probably seen better years. The ride over to your house was quiet, but that only made you more uncomfortable. You wondered if Loki was at your house, but then you thought, he couldn't be you locked the door when you left. You would've had a heart attack if you didn't remember to breathe when you realized that you left your house key in your car. Yeah, you preferred to leave you house key in your car, but only because you wouldn't lose it that way. The policeman pulled the car over in front of your house, you kept rubbing your hands nervously as the officers let you out of the cruiser and towards your house. You patted out your pockets, double checking that you hadn't put your key in your pocket, purse, or wallet, but to no avail. You reached the door, gulping loudly. When the man asked you to open the door you told him that you left your key in your car, but he didn't believe you, it only made him more suspicious of you. He ordered the girl to pat you down, and during the pat down your curious neighbour decided that this was a social event and walked over wondering what in blazes was going on.  
"E-Excuse me officers," she said timidly, "I was your car from out my kitchen window and I was wondering what was wrong."  
"No, ma'am, everything is fine; we're just going to check this lady's house to make sure she doesn't have anything she should have." The officer with the odd face said to her as his partner in justice informed him that you had nothing on you.  
"If everything's fine, then where's the need to search her body?"  
"Because, ma'am, she had informed us that she didn't have her house key which seems a little odd if you think about it."  
"Well, yes it does seem odd, but why don't you just ring the doorbell? I saw that boyfriend of hers enter the house not that long ago."  
"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend," you said, face heating up, "he's just . . . just a friend from out of town."  
The officers look at you oddly, and then they thanked your neighbour for her help. The officers rang your forbidden doorbell, and when they pressed the button a clang could be heard throughout your home. Footsteps could be heard from the other side, and then the door was opened, revealing Loki who was dress surprisingly human, for a god that wears mostly leather. "Good morning officers, or should I rather say good afternoon considering what time it is?" he smirked, making your heart skip a beat, he had an unbelievable smile and you swore that it even made the officers hesitate. He glanced briefly down at you, a playful glint in his eyes, "Has, [mushy girlfriend name] done something wrong? I would be heartbroken that such an innocent girl like her would do anything bad. Why, she can't even hurt a fly and when she'd scream at a spider on the bathroom floor she wouldn't let me kill it. She's so sweet." The corners of his mouth twitch when he said the mushy nickname; you could tell he was finding this quite entertaining.  
"No sir, we're just here to look through the house if you wouldn't mind." The greying officer said, squinting at Loki with disbelief.  
"Please," Loki said stepping aside and gesturing for them to come inside, "I would love you walk you through our humble home."  
The officers nudged you inside, and when you pass Loki you flashed him a glare; informing him that you were not happy with this charade, but when you tried to you noticed he was looking straight at you, as if he were a predator hunting his just dessert. The looked made you falter, making the officers nudge you again which made Loki smirk sadistically. When you passed the living room archway you noticed a box of your coconut chocolates sitting on the couch like an uncertain cave, testing you to check if anything was inside. You turned to glare at Loki, who had caught up to you after closing and locking the door, "You ate my chocolates!" You growled, causing him to laugh and grab your waist, pulling you against his body making you blush fiercely.  
"You're so cute when it's your time of the month," he said smiling, and, if it weren't for the officers behind you, you would have punched that perfect smile to the other side of Jupiter. Your time of the month wasn't for a few more weeks, not that he would know though.  
The officers shifted awkwardly behind you, "I hate you so much," you growled at Loki, trying to get out of his grasp.  
He squeezed your side, "I love you too."

The police officers asked to first check the basement. The perfect place to hide some demented lab, or so they thought, as far as you were concerned all that was down there was old knickknacks and whatever Tony asked you to hide from Pepper. You and Loki sat on the bottom step to the basement while you allowed the officers to search your home. Loki still had his arm around your waist and held you close to him, giving you the perfect opportunity to ask him what he thought he was doing. You leaned forward, placing your mouth to his ear, "What the fuck are you doing?" you growled into his ear.  
"Playing along," he said, his lips brushing against your ear, making a shiver run down your spine, his hand slipping down your waist by an inch.  
"Watch were you put your hand or I'll put it where it's never been before," you threatened.  
"Not now," he whispered playfully as the officers returned, looking at their feet awkwardly, you flashed Loki another warning glare.  
The man cleared his throat, "We're, uh, done down here. So far so good, we'd like to see your bedroom if you don't mind."

You and Loki led the officers to your suite; the two of you sat on the foot of your bed and watched the officers search through your walk-in closet, bathroom and dresser. At this point Loki's hand found its way to your thigh, making you blush deeply and your thigh tingle at the weight of his hand. You bit your bottom lip, desperately trying to refrain yourself from doing anything embarrassing. The officers finished in a hurry, informing you two that they were done. They asked if you wanted a lift back to your car, but Loki told them that you would go get it later. As soon as Loki shut and locked the front door he pulled you over, making you face him. You were about to yell at him and beat the living daylights out of him, but then he pushed all of his weight against you, forcing your back against the door. His mouth met yours, his tongue slipping in past yours in your surprise and explored every inch of you. Your face heated at the feel of his smooth lips and his sudden invasion inside you. You tried to fight back, pushing against him to no avail. While he marked every part of your mouth with his tongue you were unable to move your own. He forced a moan out of you by sliding his tongue up and down along the lengths of yours, and, although it was muffled, you moaned. You heart pounded so loudly you thought he could hear it too, and your lungs screamed, demanding air. You tried to pull back for air, but he kept you there with locked lips. You were starting to get dizzy, and you were certain that you were going to pass out, but then he slipped his tongue out of your mouth. As he pulled away he bit your bottom lip roughly, forcing another moan out of you.  
You gasped in air, and then leaned down as you coughed from the sudden take in of air. You closed your eyes, trying to slow you breathing so that it would calm you fast paced heart. Once calmed you took in another breath and glared up at Loki, only to find that he had disappeared, again.

Furious, you stormed into the living room and dropped onto the couch, lumps of chocolate rolled out of the box. Glaring at them you threw them into your mouth and chewed the deliciousness with anger. You hated Loki so much, and you promised that the next time you saw him you were going to force him out of your house one way or another.


	10. Captive

Loki's lips caressed yours as his hands explored your body, the feeling was overwhelming, and it made you want more. You looked at him and gave him a begging look, which made him smirk devilishly as his hand right hand brushed against your breast once last time then went to meet his left hand that was gripping the elastic of your panties. He pulled them down slowly, placing a kiss on your belly while he did so.

The sounds of sirens woke you with a start, making you jolt from under your heated blankets. They blared loudly outside your house, and you barely had time to comprehend what happened in your dream and finish pulling on some sweats and a tee-shirt when a loud pounding came from your door. "[first name] [last name], you are under arrest until further notice! Please exit your house with your hands on your head!" A grainy voice sounded, probably from a megaphone.

You hurried downstairs before they broke open your door and forced you to your knees. You slipped your feet into some flip-flops before you opened the door and placed your hands on your head. Better to go without a fight than going with one, although you couldn't help but wonder why they would arrest you and why it was such a big deal to bring in the S.W.A.T. team. They didn't hesitate you handcuff you, nor push you right into an armoured vehicle before sending you off dazed and confused. The ride to wherever you were going gave you enough time to think of that horrible dream.

Once at your destination you were pulled out of the vehicle and pushed into a jail facility. iOh how brilliant,/i you thought oh so joyfully, iI go from one hell hole straight into another./i

You were in a jail cell now, only moments later. You were wondering who you were going call. Tony would give you heck for not getting his stuff yesterday when you were busy with the cops, and you were sure that if you called Pepper Tony would take over her phone. It was worth a shot. You were about to stand from your seat on the floor, but then you felt a tremor go through your abdomen. You felt something large move about your flesh, it made you want to through up, but then it push against your heart, making a pain shoot through you. Your hand flew up to your mouth, covering it as you coughed from the pain. When the coughing subsided you removed your hand, gasping in surprise at the blood splattered against your palm and in the grooves between your fingers. The pain didn't go away, nor did the feeling of whatever-it-was moving around inside you. You feverously felt like throwing up, but couldn't. Your head began ringing as you suddenly felt dizzy. Just as an officer was passing by to the cell next to yours you slid sideways down the wall you were leaned up against. You lost all feelings in your limbs, you lost track of your mind, and you fell into darkness even before your head could hit the floor.

centeriI'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was

Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free/i/center

In the darkness you could hear a constant and steady beep from somewhere beyond. Lights pierce through your eyelids, sending spikes of pain through your eyes. Your body felt unbelievably heavy, like lead sinking through sand. You left something covering your mouth and nose, it made you panic, which made the beeping quicken. You forced open your eyes, white lights from above searing through them. The rims around your eyesight pulsed a painful red, and whenever you moved them to look somewhere else you could see your veins clearly. You tried to sit up, but your body refused, instead it acted like a bag of compacted wet sand; too heavy to lift and move.

You thought it would be smarter to slowly adjust your body to moving piece by piece; starting with your fingers. You moved your right side pinkie stiffly, a dull pain rolling up your arm. You worked out the stiffness in that finger before moving on to the next and doing the same. The brightness in your eyes began to darken, allowing you to take in what was around you. A white wall was at your head, a pale curtain was drawn around you, and a heart rate monitor was at on your right side, along with an IV stand with its elongated tube snaking down to your arm. You noticed that a breathing mask was covering your face, which was annoying you. You tried to move all the fingers, along with your wrist, that you had been working on but then a painful, tingling numb feeling erupted from it, causing you to grunt desperately trying to shake it off.

You bent your arm, rolling your wrist this way and that as the numbness eased away.

A few moments after you heard voices coming from beyond the curtain that was stopping you from seeing anymore of the room you were captivated in. this time you were able to sit up, but with the consequence of pain boiling from your spine. You didn't lie back down; instead you kept your back straight as long as possible so that you could shift the paper-like pillows to lean against the head post. As soon as the pillows stood you leaned all your weight into your arm, using it to push your lower back further up the bed so that you could lean your back against the pillows. As soon as you accomplished that large amount of movement, with the reward of more pain, the voices got closer. One of the voices you believed to have recognized.

The curtains were pulled, opening you to see a man dress in an outfit only seen by nurses and doctors in a hospital. You noticed that Tony was beside this man, the two of them gawking at you and the fact that you were sitting up. You suddenly felt tired, as if the simple movements drained all of your energy. Tony and the doctor hurried to you, the doctor quickly pulled out a stethoscope and made you lean forward, placing the cold metal torture device against your back, making your skin crawl with Goosebumps. Tony looked at you like he normally did; squinty eyes that were trying to pull every secret out of your soul. The doctor pulled back and stared directly at you, he sighed, scratching the back of his blading head, "Well, er, Miss [last name], g-glad to see you awake," he looked back at Tony, probably with a look of questioning, "Mr. Stark here had mentioned something about you being special, but, uh . . ." He heaved a breath heavily, "I-I never expected this to happen."

You looked between them both with heavy eyes, your lids threatening to close and send you off to dream land, "What happened?"


	11. Phones

**Okay I failed with this chapter but I will make up for it ^^**

* * *

You had a dream. It was an indescribable dream. You recalled that it had Tony, and two men, and a girl, which you've never seen before. Although you do think that you had seen those people from a dream you had a couple days ago, but you weren't sure for the dream had been blurred and disoriented. Loki had also made a brief appearance near the end of the dream, he looked . . . triumphant, as if he had just done something he had wanted to do all his life, and then he did something to you. You weren't sure what, but it caused a racking pain through your chest, up your spine and festered in your brain. The pain had felt so realistic it woke you.  
When you woke it was dark, and you were lying down. It confused you because the last you remembered the room was bright and you were sitting up talking with some doctor and Tony.  
The beep of the heart rate monitor was still there, same with the IV cords, and the curtains that once obstructed your view of the room were open, letting in the light of the slowly brightening sky. This time you made no attempt to move, you were too tired but knew you would be unable to fall back to sleep. You silently wondered what time it was, not only that, but what day of the month it was.

Time felt like it was unmoving while you lay there, doing nothing but puzzling out what had happened. Disappointedly you sighed, realizing that you could not recall a single thing other than pain and blood. Tired of sitting around you reached your hands back and shifted your pillow to sit up, and as soon as they were standing you used your arms to push yourself up. Just as you sat yourself up a small woman came in dressed in a nurse outfit and smiling brightly seeing you awake. "Good morning Ms. [last name]," she said walking up to you, "We were wondering when you'd wake up, but, that aside, is there anything I can get you?"  
There was a lot she could get you, well, not get you, but tell you. "What time is it?"  
"Seven in the morning on the twenty third of October."  
You nearly choked on the spot, you've been asleep longer than you had expected. Way longer. "Do I have to be attached to these?" You asked gesturing to the IV and heart monitor. You were dying to get up and walk around, mostly to calm yourself with the sudden realization that you've been asleep for five months.  
"Yes, we've had to keep a close eye on you," the nurse said, "Your condition has been a little . . . unstable."  
"Take them off," you said, dying to be disconnected from all of these instruments.  
"I'm afraid I can't, we don't know when you'll go under again."  
"Take them off or I will." You growled at the nurse, making her hesitate before saying that she'll be right back before leaving the room.

You took the moment of her absence to rip out the IV cords in your arm. The pain was dull, but it was there. Blood bulged out of where the cords were connected, rolling down the curve of your forearm. You didn't bother to clean off the blood; right now you were busy getting off of the bed to walk around. The heart rate monitor flat lined with a droning beep as you ripped of the finger clasp that read your pulse off. By the time the nurse came back with an old looking doctor you were standing in your hospital robes at the edge of your bed with blood streaming down your arm.  
The muscles in your legs screamed when you stepped forward, you felt unbelievably stiff but that didn't stop you from moving. The doctor and nurse rushed to you, trying to tell you to sit back on the bed. The nurse left, going to get another doctor and some towels for the blood. The doctor continued to try to get you back on the bed, but you refused. You tried to tell him that you just wanted to walk around but he wouldn't listen. You were getting frustrated with the doctor, wondering why he won't let you walk. You gave in and sat back on the bed. The nurse returned with a couple towels in her hand and another doctor in tow. She hurried to you, lifting your blood covered arm and began wiping away at the blood. As she cleaned your arm the two male doctors were discussing something about you, you were annoyed that you couldn't hear them over the loud beep of the monitor. The nurse gasped, looking over at the doctors and telling them to come and look at your arm.  
Your arm was dyed a light red, but you noticed exactly what the nurse noticed; the spot where the IV cords where connected to were no longer bleeding, in fact there wasn't any sign that there had been any puncture marks there.

The doctors left, telling you to stay were you were while they went to do whatever they needed to do. You wondered why they didn't simply call Tony, he seemed to know a lot more about you then you did yourself. The nurse finished wiping off your arm and told you that she was going to go deal with towels and that she would be right back. You were left in the room in silence, the sun shining through your window. Standing and walking over to the window you wondered when you would be told of what had happened. Outside of your window you saw yellowing leaves in the trees, some falling off, some being ripped off by the wind. The nurse returned, and before she could say anything you returned to the bed and sat.

A couple days have passed that have all been the same boring things; wake up, eat, sitting around, walk to the window and back, go to sleep. You have been restricted of almost all of your freedom, and if it wasn't for Tony's visit you'd be stuck in that hospital forever. When you woke the morning of his visit the nurse had informed you that you would have a visitor, you couldn't think of anyone who would come to visit you so the news was a surprise. What didn't surprise you was Tony entering your room with a pile of papers of things he's too lazy to get himself or doesn't want Pepper to know.  
He walked to a small table with a couple of chairs by it against the wall of your hospital room. He shuffled through the papers, trying to find something. "Aha!" He said slipping out a piece of paper, then turning to face you, "I do believe you've been here long enough and I believe that I can get you out."  
"To continue fetching you whatever you ask?" You asked smirking, then adding sarcastically, "Geez, I think I prefer sitting here and doing nothing at all."  
He smirked, "Well, in that case I'll just leave you here," he scanned the paper making sure that it had what he wanted, "I'll be right back."  
He left the room, leaving you with the constantly changing nurse. You silently wondered what that paper was, it could be a certificate, or it could be a notoriety letter seeing as how he is your boss and needs you out of here to go hunt for various things. Hopefully, whatever it was, it managed to get you out of this place. You slowly became curious about the pile of papers on the table. They were just sitting there, tempting you over to them. But before you could decide whether or not you should go look at these papers Tony returned, walking up to you and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a phone. YOUR phone.  
"Where did you get that?" You asked, taking it when he handed it to you.  
"Your house," he said, going to the table and sitting in a chair, "Five months ago, when you were imprisoned for whatever reason and then when you blacked out I decided I should go check up on the stuff I put in your basement. When I went into your house I noticed your phone was sitting on your couch. I figured you would need it at some point so I took it."  
"How did you get into my house?" You asked, raising an eyebrow, "And did you go through my phone?"  
"Your door was unlocked," he responded and you nodded, seemed reasonable enough, but what you did wonder was how your phone got to your couch, "And no I did not."  
"Surprising," you muttered, turning on your phone to check it.  
When it finished turning on you noticed that it had a password on it. You never put a password on it, never, even though you should have now that you thought about it. You stared at the phone for a moment, then at Tony, trying to decide whether or not you should just get Tony to get it unlocked. You sighed, "Could you possibly get this unlocked? I don't remember putting a password on it, so . . ."  
He nodded, holding out his hands to catch your phone. Contemplating whether or not throwing your phone across the room was a good idea you hesitated, but threw it anyways. He caught it and began to unlock your phone. A few minutes passed until Tony threw your phone back unlocked. Before you did anything else you went to change the password to something you would remember. You first check to see if your call history and text messages had changed at all, but they hadn't so you moved on to your pictures. There you couldn't help but laugh out loud. There were various pictures of Loki looking curiously at your phone. Clearly your god didn't know much about technology. Tony looked at you curiously, wondering what you could possibly be laughing at, but decided to ignore you and begin to look through the papers.

After you looked through the various things Loki had left on your phone, which took quite a bit of time, Tony told you that he was leaving and that he would call you the next morning to come take you back to your house. Rejoiced filled you when you learnt that you would leave, you didn't think that you could last another day here, but then you noticed that Tony left behind the papers which made you groan; you had a lot to catch up on.


	12. Fashion

**Okay I just wanted to get this chapter out _ I want to stop thinking about this one . . . the results of a slowly dying imagination TT_TT anyways, I'll be on a lot more soon because finals are coming up and I'll have a lot of time to go to internet places . . . yeah . . . hobo bags are pretty cool xD I hope you enjoy this abomination**

* * *

You were excited but nervous to be going home. Loki invaded your every thought. You wondered what he's done to your home in the past five months, or if he even went to your home at all. You surprisingly wanted to see him again, badly. When Tony called you that morning you felt like you were going to explode. You couldn't wait.

An hour or so later you were at your front door, almost dying of the queasy feeling of nervousness mixing in with excitement. Holding your breath, and the pile of paper Tony gave you, you reached for the doorknob. You tried to open the door, but it was locked. You jiggled the knob violently, pushing your body weight into the door. A few minutes later, you were slamming against the door. "May I help you?" Said a familiar voice from behind you, you could practically hear the mocking smirk in his voice.  
You turned, "Hello Loki," you said, not sure if you should smile or glare at him so you sort of just stared at him blankly, "mind letting me into my house?"  
His smirk faded slightly, but returned to its brilliance as he reached past you, pulling out your house key and unlocking the door. "I thought you had died, that would've ruined all of my plans, but then again, I could easily work around my original plan. Either way I will get what I want."  
"Yes sure," you walk in, placing the papers on the table that you normally placed your various items.  
"Are you saying that I will be unsuccessful?" Loki said, shutting the door behind him and locking it.  
"I have my doubts," you said, looking down at the paper that was on the top pile, i_He still wants that damn cat?_/i  
Loki walked past you, heading into the living room. You headed up to your bedroom, in desperate need to take a shower.

After you finished showering you towel dried your hair, then exited the bathroom wrapped in your towel. This brought back the memories of the night you first met Loki, which led to your face to heat up quickly. You shook your head, dismissing the thoughts until a later time. Entering the walk-in closet you haven't been in for months you were surprised; Loki had done the honours of getting you new clothes, most ranging from the colours of black and green. Grumbling you searched through all of the new clothes until you found some clothes. Loki must have heard you shifting through your closet, for he was there with you in moments, searching through your clothes. "Why did you get me new clothes?" you growled, annoyed that you couldn't find anything fitting for going out to begin the long list of things to get for Tony.  
"I found your old garments quite unfitting," he said, pausing to look at some piece of clothing, "So I got you something I found more, likable." He pulled out a hanger with a long halter dress draping from it. "You shall wear this today."  
He placed the dress in your arms before leaving the room.  
You sighed, looking at the dark forest green dress with gold threaded hems. A moment later you were staring at yourself self-consciously in a mirror. You thought the dress made your chest look flat, and the fact that everyone would be able to see your back made you feel like you were being to revealing. Nonetheless you wore the dress, only to make Loki not get mad at you. Downstairs you were about to slip on a pair of simple black flats when he stopped you. "Those shoes don't look good with that dress," he said heading to the coat closet, "I do believe that these would go with it a lot better," he held out a pair of sandal wedges, the straps were a gold with green jewels near the toes.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" you asked glaring at the shoes.  
"No, I just want you to look good for me," He said handing you the shoes and going back into the closet again, "and you will use this to carry your things. I expect you to keep checking your messaging device so that I can ask you to get some things for me," he held out a straw hobo bag that was beige, green, and a little black on the straps.  
You sighed taking the bag, not even bothering to ask how he plans on messaging you. He pushed you out the door, closing and locking it as soon as you were out.


	13. Obedient

**yaaay chapter thirteen~! (and I can't spell todaaay~!) Q.Q anyways, I've started to role-play again and it has stretched my mind helping me get out of Dr Writersblock's trap xDI hope you enjoy this, also, I will take any suggestions to what you want to happen or something like that. Just note me or leave it in a comment :3**

* * *

Hours passed, but now you were halfway done the first paper from the enormous pile of papers from Tony. For the twentieth time 'cat' has appeared, making you sighed, you told yourself you would get it later but every time you saw the word it made you cringe. The sky was turning into a pale blue that you knew would turn to various colours before fading to a clear black with sparkling stars. You were done for the day, you felt that it was unfair that Tony made a list of things for you to get while you were in a hospital for five months. You were occupied with your thoughts of frustration when suddenly you found yourself at your front door, staring straight into a nicely written note. Taking the note, opening the door, and hauling all of the things you've gotten for Tony down into the basement. You had to read over the note five times, three times because you kept getting distracted by the writing, and two times to comprehend that was written. The note clearly stated that you had an outfit for you on your bed and that you had to be at a fancy restaurant in two hours. At the bottom of the note was Loki's name written so beautifully that you couldn't stop staring at the details.  
Tearing your eyes away from his name you went upstairs and found a long silk Chinese dress that was black with green and gold embellishments lying across your bed. iHe really likes those colours/i, you thought after gaping at the beautiful dress. Beside the dress were some flats that matched the dress, along with a black sequin clutch and a black feathered boa. iThere's no way I'm going to wear that boa,i/ you thought, taking the dress and going to get changed.

Half an hour-ish you were in the dress and had your face covered in make-up that complemented the dress, figuring that Loki would approve of you sporting his colours. You stared at yourself in a mirror, not helping but to comment on how nice the dressed looked on you, but you did notice that something was missing. You looked at the boa snaking along your bed. You wanted to avoid wearing it, but it seemed like you had no other choice. Grabbing the boa you hung it from the crooks of your elbows; it matched the outfit perfectly and made you wonder how Loki could've learnt all of this. As far as you knew, he was the god of mischief not fashion. Looking at the time you decided to go, better to be early than late considering the restaurant is on the other side of the city.  
Out in your car the sky was an orange-pink, the clouds streaked across brightly coloured, the whole horizon looking as if it were a painting. You couldn't help but realize how beautiful the world was in that moment, but then you noted that almost everything that had occurred to you this evening was beautiful to a certain degree. You had parked your car a couple of blocks away from your destination, seeing as how you still had half an hour until the exact time Loki had told you to be there. There were plenty of cars there, and a lot of people. You pondered what could be happening to have brought so many people here. Loki was waiting for you at the corner of the building, clearly happy that you made it right on time. He held out his arm for you to take smiling, "I'm glad you've managed to have taken your orders without delay," he said as you obediently took his offered arm, "let us hope that you will continue to do so for the rest of this night."  
He led you through the door, not a single person of the crowd bumped into you. A man asked for the reservations you didn't know you had, but clearly Loki knew considering he answered. You were both led to a small table for two, somewhere in the ocean of tables and lights. Inside the building was a lot more crowded than the outside, obviously some event was occurring that you didn't hear about. You looked all around the space, hardly believing that you were in a place as fancy as this. As you were looking you noticed from the corner of your eye that Loki was staring at you, luckily a waiter had arrived to pour the two of you glasses of water which spared you the embarrassment of acting like you hadn't noticed him. After sipping away half of the drink you excused yourself to use the washroom, not to do anything, but to simply get away from Loki's gaze. It was intimidating knowing that you were being watched when you were just sitting and looking around, but now you regretted going to the washroom. Just as you were about to enter the washroom the door swung open, revealing Pepper. "Oh, sorry," she said, then noticing that it was you, "Oh, [name], I didn't know it was you. Where did you get that dress? It makes you look so much more different," she smiled kindly, clearly it was a complement.  
"Hi Pepper, a friend got this for me, I think it's really nice," you paused at the word friend, not sure if that was the word you should use, but you hurried to say it anyways hoping that she wouldn't get suspicious.  
"It's beautiful, and it looks so nice on you."  
"Thank you. Why are you here?"  
"Well, this is an event, and you know how Tony is when it comes to stuff like this."  
You nodded knowing full well how Tony was. Pepper mentioned something about you going over to their table for a bit then left.

You had returned to your table, Loki was sitting with a patient look, sipping on a glass of red wine. Another glass was placed beside your glass of water. You sat, taking the wine and taking a sip of it, "So, how do you plan on paying for this?" you asked, licking a drop of the wine from your bottom lip.  
"We won't need to pay," he said, looking at you with a mischievous look in his eyes, "if you do everything I tell you to do."  
You squinted at him, trying to figure out what he was planning on doing. He chuckled lightly, "You shouldn't squint your eyes like that; it makes you look unattractive."  
You glared at him, "You should watch what you say or else I'll put that cup where it's never been before."  
Your retort made him laugh more; he really enjoyed it when you threatened him. "At the end of this night you'll do everything I tell you too, without threatening me, considering it will be your freedom that will be threatened."  
"What?" What he had said worried you, and made you realize how many times he had managed to convince you to do things without saying much. You were gullible, and you hated it.


	14. Discovery

**I've avoid any evil stuff thus far in the story . . . but the next one (that I'm uploading later) is pretty moderately dramatic . . . hahaha finals are almost over :D that means more of me staying up all night typing out stories and going over to my cousins to play Minecraft and Splinter Cell and . . . and . . . Saints Row because I haven't played it for a while and CoD Blops and . . . and . . . and . . . and Fable and . . . various games . . . xDDDD anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

Loki's smirk can tell a thousand words. The trick is trying to figure out which ones it is. His smirk can either mean he enjoys your idiocy, or it could mean he is planning on punishing you later. But it can also mean that he has been planning deviously. Right now you could easily tell what his smirk meant, as he stared right at you; he was planning on using you to cause chaos. It was written all over his face. You felt hurt knowing what he was planning on doing, but it made you wondered how he could make you do such dastardly deeds. He couldn't ask you to do it because you didn't know your powers well enough, and you were pretty certain that he wouldn't force whatever-it-is-inside-you to do it or else he'll be the target, not anyone else. You chewed your bottom lip in thought, worried about what was going to happen.

His mouth twitched in amusement; clearly he noticed your dismay. He really enjoyed toying with you, and, despite the rare time spent with him, you can never seem to tell if he's just tricking you, or if he really means it. You fiddled with the stitching of your dress, quickly sipping your wine trying to keep calm. You wanted to get away as fast as possible, you wanted to be anywhere but here, but you couldn't stand leaving Loki. For some reason you found being away from Loki very difficult, even if you didn't go that far, or for so long. Whenever you left he was in your mind, but whenever you were around him you just wanted to get away. It confused you, not knowing which feeling to listen to, and you didn't have anyone to confide in. Pepper was always too busy or around Tony, and your old friends had moved away. You were alone, fighting over what was real and what wasn't.

Unable to sit still you told Loki that you'd be right back, receiving a brief nod in response. You didn't know where you'd go in this place, but you just needed to walk and before you knew it, you were at Tony's table. Pepper noticed you and smiled brightly, "[name], glad you came," she said, cheery.

You nodded, not quite sure what to say. The two were sitting with a few other people, at a circular table with six chairs. The three others looked to be moderately important, and were in a heated discussion with Tony which led to your appearance being unnoticed to all but Pepper. She looked at your dress with a longing look just before she gestured to the empty chair next to you. You took the seat gladly, happy that you had something to distract yourself. Pepper sipped from a glass of champagne, then her eyes lit up as if she suddenly realized something. "[name], you never did tell me who you came here with," she said, looking curious.

"U-Uh," you stammered, not sure if you should tell her about Loki, or if you should keep it a secret, "Er . . . um . . . Well,"

"Ah, this is the girl I was telling you about earlier!" Tony's voice sounded, interrupting you. He was standing, hand pointing you out to the other people, each one of them standing to shake your hand, clearly interested in you.

A young man with short brown hair and glasses looked at you with wide eyes, "How could this beautiful lady possibly be an experiment?" You nearly snapped in half hearing him, Tony had been telling nearly people about you. People you didn't know. This made you nervous, and desperate to go back to Loki where you knew no one would bother you, but it was too late now; you had been sucked into Tony's black hole of fame. You weren't one for politic and celebrity magazines (although you did have your fair share of fashion magazines) but you were certain that you had been in at least one, or you were going to be.

The man that sat beside you looked a little older than the other, and more experienced, was clearly interested in you, but made you uncomfortable as he looked you up and down. "She doesn't even look like someone who would come back from the dead," he said with an odd awe.

Your breath caught in your throat, "What?" you managed to squeak. You don't ever recall dying, how was it possible for you to have died then come back to life? Your head started to get dizzy as the odd people stared at you. You released a breath shakily without even realizing you were holding it. iHow was this possible?/i you questioned yourself, clearly there was something more here than you realized.

The man laughed, "How could you not know . . ." the thin bony man that was sitting in between the two others nudged him. "She was in a coma, remember?" he whispered into the man's ear, audible enough for you to hear.

You whipped your head over to Tony, giving him the most threatening glare you could, "A coma?" you growled, trying to make it clear that you weren't happy, "Just what happened to me the last five months, Mr. Stark?" you stressed his name, trying to make it seem like you detested the name.

"You were discovered in your cell passed out, when they got you to the hospital they found out you had an internal bleeding in your abdomen. They managed to fix you up before you bled out, but later you went into a coma. For a long while it looked like you were going to recover, but then that thing inside you decided that that wasn't the time so it killed you. We weren't entirely sure how it killed you but it did. Then one convenient day I came to see you and you were awake," he shrugged as if it was nothing at all, "quite lucky really," he nodded, "it would be difficult to find another person to be my oddjobber, but at least I would find one that will buy me that cat I wanted."

Your eye twitched, "I'll get you that fucking cat later," you growled, annoyed that he even brought the cat up to the subject.

"I'll pay your check if you get me it tomorrow," he said, oblivious to Pepper's glares.

"Fine," you sighed, tired of talking.

You told the table that you had to go to the washroom, but you really didn't, instead you headed back to your table, only to find it empty. Loki was nowhere to be found, from what you could see through the crowd of people. Shrugging you waited another minute, trying to comprehend all that you had learnt before heading back to Tony's table.


	15. Home?

**Romeo and Juliet. We finished reading the play and then watched a horrible modernized (in the 70s) movie on it . . . :3 I enjoyed it. anyways. Dramatic chapter . . . Thank you for reading all 15 of these - we have gone a long way in only a month or so . . . xDD**

* * *

You were unbelievably glad to be out of that restaurant. You promised Tony that cat after he paid for yours and Loki's check, glad he didn't question it. You had successfully made it back to your house without complications, well, aside from the worry of where Loki could possibly be. Once inside the foyer you slipped off your shoes, looking happily at the insides of your home. Just as you were about to head upstairs you found Loki, lying on the floor of your living room playing with a dark Maine Coon kitten. "Where'd you get that?" You said, placing your hands on your hips.

The kitten looked at you with fright before running off towards your basement. Loki sighed as the cat ran before he stood and brushed off the imaginary dust from his clothes, "Loki?" you said, but getting no response. iIs he seriously giving me the silent treatment?/i you thought in disbelief at how childish he was being. You followed him into the foyer before you stopped him by mocking him, "Are you jealous that I ditched you for Tony?" you sneered, but before you could say anything else he had you in an iron grip by the throat against the wall.

You coughed, trying to breathe but his hand tightened. The pain made your head throb, and only worsened when you tried to claw yourself out of his grip. He tightened his grasp, making you cough more and black blotches appear in your vision. He glared at you like you've never seen before. It frightened you. You started to get dizzy, as you panicked wondering whether or not he would suffocate you to death. iNot that it would matter,/i you thought to yourself, iI'll probably end up reviving myself again./i

Just before you felt like you were going to pass out he yelled, "Disobedient wretch!" his voice rang in your ears, the power in it making you tremble in fear. He clutched your throat tightly, throwing you down the hall. The pain shrieked across your body. You started to cough, desperately trying to get air into your lungs. "You little wrench!" he yelled again, storming towards you, "You ruined my plans!" he swung his foot into your stomach, forcing all of the recently acquired air out. You whimpered from the pain, coughing violently.

You looked up at him, you could feel your eyes water from the hot pain, "Please . . ." you managed to say, in a wheezy voice, "stop," you begged him as he threatened to kick you again, " . . . don't!"

Just as he swung at you again you felt a power surge from your body, it spiked painfully inside you, forcing you to shut your eyes and quiver.


	16. In Control

You were petrified when you opened your eyes. Loki was sticking to the wall of your hall by that fleshy red stuff you had seen multiple times, but this time was different, this time it felt like it was a part of you. You felt it move, you felt it tighten around Loki's body, you felt the move when you stood, gripping your side in pain. He struggled, wiggling in attempt to free himself, but you tightened its hold on him. He was a god, right? So, he shouldn't get too hurt if you held him tightly. "Unhand me . . ." he managed to grunt, cringing at the tightness.  
"Not fun getting held against your will, huh?" you sneered, leaning against the wall as the pain dulled away. He glared at you, but it made you laugh. He seemed so helpless, now you understood why he enjoyed torturing you. His reaction was simply amusing.  
"Let go," he grunted again, "Or else . . ."  
"Or else what?" you smirked, "You don't look like you're in the position to fight."  
He would've growled, but you squeezed him tightly, making him grunt. iOh the irony,/i you thought to yourself, giggly out loud, iI could get used to this./i You made the flesh lower him, but made sure you kept a good hold on him, "What do you plan to do now that I have control of my powers?" you said, walking up to him and looking into his eyes. Every time you looked into those orbs of his your heart always skip a beat, this time it was far more than a beat, his eyes looked at you begging to be released. You couldn't believe it, even when he was defeated he looked . . . he looked beautiful.  
He hung his head, but you could tell he was smirking, "What 'powers' would you have if it weren't for me giving your little parasite a hand in waking up?" he stressed the word 'powers' as if he said it only to make you happy.  
You slammed him back against the wall. You've had enough of people telling you things about you that you didn't know. What right had they to stalk you through government files? What right had they to follow you right into your home, becoming a part of your life?  
You walked away, into the living room where you found that odd kitten on your couch. Loki tried to yell something at you, but you stopped him, covering his mouth with the glob of whatever it was. You sat on the couch away from the kitten that looked at you with caution, but slowly made its way over to you purring lightly. You raised your hand to pet it but it quickly backed away, cowering into the corner of the cushions. You sighed, iAt least I don't have to get Tony a cat./i

Half an hour has passed, that thing that was holding up Loki was draining away from your energy so, as soon as you put the chocolate cupcakes into the oven to cook, you released him. He quickly stormed into the kitchen as you were putting away the icing you had made, when you turned he had his hand raised to slap you, but you ducked, swinging your leg over and knocking his feet from under him. He landed with a thud against the linoleum floor. He tried to get up, but you pushed him back down with your foot. "You can't push me around Loki," you said sternly, glaring at the floor next to his head, trying your best not to look in his eyes, "Now go pick out some pyjamas for me, I'm getting tired of wearing this dress."  
You lifted your foot off of him and walked out of the room, he got up when you were a good distance away. You headed straight for your bathroom, dying to take off the make-up you had on. After a minute of taking off the layers of make-up you went out and found a lacy green and black camisole set. You twitched in annoyance, but at least he set aside a silky robe near besides them. You gave him credit for that. Just as you finished tying the sash of the robe around you, you heard the oven beep from down the stairs. When you made it to the kitchen you saw that Loki had just taken out the cupcakes and set them on the counter, their delicious chocolate smell filled the air. He was filling a small bowl with milk, probably for the kitten that was running around his feet. "I don't see why you have to make a big fuss over things," he said, either to the cat or you, before walking out to the kitchen and back to the living room where he had some comedy show going on.  
You stood at the entry with your arms crossed, attempting to watch the show but your mind kept straying to Loki. A couple of minutes have passed and you decided to go see if the cupcakes had cooled enough to put the icing on. They had cooled reasonably, but they would still melt the icing, so you waited another few minutes by looking out the window. The sky was dark, but then again, it was late. Odd time to make cupcakes, but you couldn't possibly sleep. You've spent to long sleeping already, and you knew that if you went to sleep Loki would trouble your dreams. Despite the T.V. in the other room, your house felt too quiet, it bothered you. It's odd how only months ago you were living by yourself, so used to the quite, to being afraid that you were alone. Maybe you're afraid that everyone will desert you, like before, only this was different because this time the people that were with you knew what you were. There were no secrets, well, other than secrets from and by Loki. Even Tony told answered you if you asked what was going on, only if you asked.  
You sighed, stepping over to your fridge and pulling out a bowl filled with blackberry jam icing. You loosened the cupcakes from the spaces, just to make it easier for you to take them out to ice. A few tedious moments later you had iced every cupcake and topped them with a single blackberry each. You were just about to divide them, most for Tony and Pepper and the rest for whenever, when Loki came in and snatched one. You sighed with frustration, "If you want to stay here then make your own food," you growled at him. You didn't really care that he was taking your food, less junk for you to eat, but you did want pay back.  
He smirked, licking off some of the icing playfully, "Sure," he said as if he were just agreeing to make you happy.  
You sighed again as he walked out of the room, then looked back at the cupcakes. iI'll divide them later,/i you thought, deciding to go to sleep after putting them in the fridge.


	17. That Cat

**Haha . . . I'm going to go jump off of a bridge now _ anyways, I'm starting a contest! See here [link] ! Please participate even though my prizes are horrible xDDD**  
**Enjoy~! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible and I know there isn't any Loki action in this on I am sorry, but I'm trying to put some in in the next chapter!**

* * *

You awoke more tired than ever. You've been unable to sleep at all; your thoughts constantly strayed over to one worry to another. It was torture. When the sun finally shined through your curtains you threw off your covers, put on your robe, and made your way downstairs. You were met by the hungry stares of the little kitten sitting by the kitchen entry, when you walked closer it mewled. You wondered why Loki hadn't fed it yet, but you still went to feed it. Pouring milk into a saucer and placing it on the floor. The kitten hurried over to the milk, lapping it up as if it hadn't ate in months. You petted its soft fur as it ate, purring loudly. Loki had walked into the room then, stepping past you and straight to the fridge. He took out a cupcake, placed it on the counter, and then pulled out the carton of milk. He filled a glass cup with the milk, taking a slow sip. You walked over to him, reaching past him and snatching the cupcake just as he was about to take it himself. He scowled at you, but didn't utter a word as you took a longing bite out of the decadent, moist, chocolaty goodness. You gave Loki back his 'breakfast' reluctantly, licking stray icing off of your fingers.  
Today Loki had left out a short pale green summer dress with white lace along the bottom, along with cute white wrap around sandals with gold embellishments, and just when you thought that for once you weren't going to have to wear black he hands you a black beaded necklace and a velvet black purse. You've got to admit you were glad he still picked out your outfits after that fight, if he hadn't you wouldn't know what would look good with what in that massive closet. The entire morning was quiet; you both just went about your morning in silence. You wanted to be angry at Loki for all the times he used you, but you don't want to make him feel bad either. You were tempted to break the silence, but you forced yourself to keep quiet. Instead, you left with a page of Tony's requests that you still needed to get, glad that now you don't have to worry about that promised cat.  
In your car you were about to read what was first on the list, but then your phone vibrated. You had received a message from Tony, and although you knew you should read it, you ignored it, setting your phone on silent encase he decides to bombard you with texts. You turned on your car, twisting the key and shifting gears into reverse, lightly pressing your foot down on the gas pedal. Pulling out of the drive way you drove away from your house, mixed emotions and thoughts clouding your mind as you watched it slowly slide away.

Morning drifted away into a warm afternoon, the trunk of your car slowly filling up with junk Tony had formally written out for you to get. Although normally you would just put the stuff in your basement where he normally told you to put it you decided to bring it to him personally over coffee. You didn't know why you wanted to, but if it gave you someone to talk to, even if it wasn't going to be much of a conversation, you would do anything. Angry thoughts of Loki, along with pitying thoughts, drove you insane and made you only want a torturous conversation with Tony, or even Pepper, more than ever. Within moments you were holding a hot cup of vanilla coffee, with two sugars, in front of Tony discussing the cat.  
"You know, it would help if you told me what colour the cat is," Tony said, sipping from a ceramic mug, "that way I can tell you what kind of collar to get it."  
"When you come over to get it you will find out what colour it is," you said, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent, "and you can go get the collar yourself."  
"I'm not going over to take the cat; I can't have it running around my stuff and scratching up all my furniture."  
"And I'm not going to take care of it for you," you said sipping on your coffee, "you wanted it so you can care for it. By the way, what are you going to name it?"  
"Iron Mew," Pepper said, walking into the room reading papers.  
You rolled your eyes at Tony, an eyebrow rising, "Really?"  
"I thought it would be a fitting name," Tony said shrugging.  
You shook your head, finishing your coffee. "Just come get the cat tomorrow, okay?" you said, leaving the room before Tony had a chance to respond.


	18. Cupcakes

Back at home you were standing at your door; you've been sitting in your car deciding whether or not you should head in or go somewhere else for at least twenty minutes and you still didn't know whether or not you should go in. You took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped inside. Locking the door behind you, you slipped off your sandals and walked down the hall with a bag of things for Tony. You placed the bag in on the kitchen counter, the fiery sunset made your kitchen glow brightly making it so that there was no need to turn on the lights. You stared through the window, gazing at the beautiful contrasting colours as the trees turned black against the bright sky. It reminded you of autumn, the colours, the contrast of light and dark, of life and death. You sighed, looking down at the surface of the counter to blink away the black blotches that obstructed your vision. A quiet mew came from behind you, Iron Mew, sat at the entry, looking at you with glowing eyes. You smiled, crouching down and patting the area in front of you to make it come. It slowly and cautiously made its way to you, this time you stayed still and allowed it to sniff your hand. Its little cold nose would occasionally tap against your skin as it sniffed you, making you stifle a giggle. Its tiny smooth tongue slid along your hand, and then its head bumped against it, its way of telling you that it didn't mind if you petted it now. You reached your hand out then slightly brushed over the young fur, loud rumbling purrs emitted from it as you continued to stroke the kitten. It mewled, yawned, than ran off. You stood up straight, watching the cat trot out of the room.

Grabbing a plate and a few cupcakes (that you knew you would end up having to make more of anyways), you headed to the living room, hoping that some good drama T.V. show was on. When you walked into the living room Loki was sitting on the couch, watching some comedy gag show silently. You sat on the other side of the couch, setting the plate of cupcakes on the coffee table, and although you didn't want to watch this you still sat there quietly, munching on a cupcake. Loki reached over and took one of your cupcakes for himself. You finished your cupcake quickly, determined to get to the other one you had your eye on before Loki did, but as you were reaching for it he swatted your hand away with his. You glared at him, as he grabbed the cupcake. You noticed some icing lingered on his lips from his first cupcake, and you were about to tell him but you held your tongue, vowing to yourself that you wouldn't break the silence first.  
Loki had just finished his second (possibly more considering the fact that he most probably ate more whilst you were gone) cupcake. He sat back, eyes glued to the idiocy that was playing on the screen. A couple little specks of icing were visible on his lips from the light of the T.V. He was either tempting you, or he really didn't care. You quickly scooted over to him, he gave you an odd look, but if he had planned on saying something it was interrupted by you biting and licking his bottom lip. You could tell you surprised him because you were able to slip your tongue into his mouth without any resistance. Your hands gripped the back of his head tightly to keeping him from moving away from you. His mouth tasted like the cupcakes, sweet and chocolaty, and made you more determined to stay dominate in the kiss as he tried to fight back. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer to him. His hand entwined itself in your hair, his other held you tightly. You leaned against him, the two of you deepening the kiss. You pulled away from him, gasping for air as he took this moment to push you back onto your back and attack your neck. He kissed all along your jawline, making you bite your lip to stop yourself from making any noises as his lips brushed against your soft spot. His hands were at your waist and his mouth was upon yours, tongue brushing against yours. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, keeping him from moving any further from you. One of his hands slowly slid to your thigh, hot against your skin, and his other unzipped the zipper of the dress.  
Within moments your clothes were scattered on the floor by the couch. Loki's hands explored every inch of your body as he continued to kiss you. You moaned lightly as he began to play with your breasts, fingering your erect nipples. He bit your bottom lip playfully as he pulled away from your mouth, moving down and began licking, biting, and kissing your breasts, earning a few more light moans. Your body was tingling longingly, wanting more, but all you did was moan seeing as how you were still keeping your oath of silence. Loki seemed to have gotten the message as he began to strip down, discarding his clothes on top of yours. His member was thick and swollen, the sight of it making you tingle. He stretched your legs apart, placing himself right at your entrance. You moaned loudly as he penetrated inside of you, pushing in deep.  
You clutched the couch cushions tightly as he began to thrust, slowly at first, but then he picked up pace as your secretions made it easier for him to slide in and out.  
His hands gripped your hips tightly, as he pushed into you, his member slowly getting harder. You moaned as you felt him pounding against your womb. You moved your hips along with him, panting as your slowly got closer to your limit. He leaned forward, kissing and biting your neck as he slammed against you repetitively, making you moan with each thrust. You had your arms wrapped around him tightly, nails digging into his back, "L . . . Loki . . ." you moaned loudly, as your climax came closer and closer. You moaned again, feeling your body go slightly numb as you started to have an orgasm. Shortly after Loki came, grunting as he squirted inside you. He kissed you deeply as he pulled out of you slowly.

You continued to lie on the couch, too exhausted to move, as Loki dressed himself. He smirked, sitting by your feet, "You spoke first."


End file.
